Grace Siblings
by wink-wonk-yo
Summary: Not really good at descriptions, sorry.
1. chapter 1

**Finally, I'm making a not completely depressing story** **enjoy** **(also, since i don't wanna make you guys wait, Percy's parent is Hades, he's blessed by Artemis and Hestia. I dunno, tell me if you want me to change it and I will)**

A five year old Percy smiled at his four year old sister and two year old brother. His baby brother had decided to try and eat a stapler and hurt himself. Percy had been trying to calm him down for the past half hour to not wake up their mother but his sister came in and saved their butts.

Percy's sister was named Thalia, she had black hair with ice blue eyes that would strike fear into you if she ever was angry. His little brother was named Jason. He had blonde hair and the same blue eyes except they looked like they held more pride in them. Percy, however, looked much more different than the two. He had messy black hair that would cover his eyes. He covered them because they were really weird. Their color was black, specks of silver and a warm orange color flowing through.

Percy's two siblings never cared though, no matter how many times their mother told them he was a freak. The two younger siblings loved their big brother.

After Jason was calm and asleep, Thalia looked ready to cry and curled up in her brother's lap, who really wasn't much bigger than herself.

"What's wrong, Thals?" Percy asked, hugging his little sister and brother.

"Jace said he was hungry... he wouldn't be if mommy cared about us..." Thalia said, poking Jason's tiny face and earning a small foot to her stomach, making her chuckle.

"I know sis, but we can't just leave. This is better than nothing. Understand me?" Percy told his sister, more serious than a five year old should be. Thalia nodded and kissed Jason's forehead. Just as they finished talking, their mother walked in, a bottle of Jack Daniel's in her hand and an angry glare fixed on Percy.

Percy's eyes filled with fear and he quickly pushed off his siblings so they wouldn't get hurt. He stood up straight in front of his mother, like a soldier. His mother sneered and kneeled down to his height, putting a hand on his shoulder and gripping it so tight that Percy had to bite his lip to not whimper in pain.

"Look at my not so precious little boy," the woman cooed in an overly sweet, sarcasm dipped voice. "So ugly. And a little freak." The woman sneered, and Percy accidentally got a whiff of her breath and he was close to gagging. He could smell the heavy scent of alcohol. His mother smiled sarcastically, and Percy thinking it was a real smile, gave a tiny smile back before the woman hit Percy over the head with her bottle of alcohol, making Percy yelp in pain and fall to the ground.

Thankfully, the bitch left him after a few more minutes of teasing. Percy groaned and crawled next to his siblings, collapsing and kissing Thalia's sign. This was their sign of letting each other know they were hunky dory. Thalia glared at the spot her mother was standing.

"This isn't."

"This isn't what?"

"This isn't better than nothing. I wanna leave." Thalia told him. Suddenly, she chuckled, making Percy confused. "We sound like Violet and Klaus, Perce." This made Percy chuckle.

Percy sat up and stretched, popping sounds coming from him as he stood. "Y'know what. Pack up cool stuff in your backpack and help me pack Jace's stuff. We're leaving this poopy place." Percy said, smiling at how Thalia's eyes lit up.

Soon, their bags were packed with food, blankets, pillows, clothes, a hammer, a wrench, a knife, and other important things.

The three took their last glance at the house before they started to run as fast as they could, Jason settled in his big brother's arms.

 **yeah. hope you enjoyed**

 **-wink wonk**


	2. Chapter 2

**here we go, folks. this is two years ahead my** dudes

Percy sat on a worn floor, eating an Uncrustable he stole from a gas station. He was on watch while Thalia slept. Jason however, sat on his lap and ate a granola bar. Percy was on watch for monsters and police. Jason couldn't sleep because of nightmares, so he just joined his oldest sibling.

Jason and Percy finished eating, so they started playing patty cake. They did that to pass time. Percy heard someone shuffling around outside, so he stopped suddenly and got a tiny hand to the face. He shushed Jason and looked to his right, where Thalia should've been sleeping, but she wasn't there. He felt his heart quicken and he stood up quickly, gently setting down Jason, who clung to his hand.

Percy looked around warily, taking out a golden dagger. From behind him, there was a loud scream from Thalia that ended abruptly. He gasped and put Jason on his shoulders, running to where he heard the sound.

There was Thalia, being held by a kid with short blonde hair and mischievous piercing blue eyes. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair and analyzing gray eyes, trying to calm Thalia down.

Percy pointed his knife at the boy, and Jason pointed a very sharp stick at the girl. "Let her down." The two growled at the same time. They took a moment to stop being intimidating and gave each other a high five before settling glares on the two again.

"Hey look, we're just taking her to somewhere safe, okay? This area isn't safe, it's covered with monsters." The boy said while the girl held up hands in surrender, smiling at Jason gently just because she liked kids younger than herself.

"She's safe with us, now please give me my sister." Percy told them, stepping closer. The boy sighed and let Thalia go. Thalia ran over and hugged her brother, who felt like crying as he almost lost the little sister he promised to protect.

"Well fine. But can you all come with us? We promise that it's much safer than here. Your little brother can have a lot of other kids to play with." The girl reasoned. Percy thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright fine, but can you at least tell us who you are?"

"I'm Luke Castellan, nice to meet you."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, sorry we had to meet like this."

Percy nodded, shaking Luke's hand with a stern 'Mess-with-my-family-again-I-dare-you' stare. "Alright cool, so what's this safe place called?" Percy asked, looking between the two.

Annabeth and Luke smiled at each other, "Camp Half-Blood."

And after that, they were on their way.

 **hope this isn't too short, and I hope you enjoyed - wink wonk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeet**

 **I'm writing this late at night so if it doesn't look good you can insult me as much as you want** **(My self esteem can't go any lower, honestly. Like, it's already in hell.)**

While Luke and Annabeth led the three siblings to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth continuously asked Percy about why he looked so different compared to his brother and sister, only getting shrugs and never a straight answer.

They continued to walk until Jason nervously tugged on Luke's sleeve. "Uh, Mr. Luke, can we take a break, please?" He asked, afraid of getting yelled at. Luke just smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and you don't need to be formal, just call me Luke or something. Kids your age shouldn't be afraid to not be formal." Luke told him while he looked around for a place to set up camp. Percy smiled at the two and from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver. His seven year old mind decided it was rational to check it out, not caring if it was dangerous.

He stared at it and realized it was a silver knife lodged in a tree. He smirked and started to climb up the tree. He swung across branches easily, until he reached the knife. He grabbed it and tugged on it hard, frowning when it didn't come out. He tugged again. Close, but no cigar. He put both hands around the handle, pulling as hard as he could. It came out and he lost his balance, falling.

Because the rest of the group had been staring at him in awe, they were all ready to catch them. Luke was the only one close enough to reach him, Percy landing in his arms and making them both fall. Percy looked up at Luke, and they both started laughing. The nine year old pat Percy on the head before shoving him off. Percy squeaked as he landed on the ground. Thalia laughed at him until Percy held up the knife, pretending to be actually angry.

Thalia hid behind Annabeth because she was the only one her same height. Annabeth held up her hands in surrender while Jason rolled on the ground laughing. Percy just chuckled and put the knife in his belt. Thalia stayed hidden behind Annabeth while she blushed. Luke rolled his eyes at the four and finally spotted a place to set up camp. Picking up Jason and grabbing Percy's wrist while he walked to the area. Thalia and Annabeth cautiously stayed closely behind. Well Thalia did, but Annabeth was forced to.

Percy tossed down his back pack and fell onto the soft dirt as if it was a warm bed that had been calling his name. Luke stretched, popping noises coming from his bones before grabbing a folded up tent from his enchanted backpack. Thalia forced Percy up and pushed him to Luke so they could set up the tent.

After they finished putting it up, it was large enough to fit the five in, with very little space, though. Percy immediately called a corner and set down his blanket and pillow.

"Aw, Perce, I was gonna take that corner!" Thalia groaned. Percy just shouted a loud 'HA!' from his bundle of blankets in the corner. Luke raised his hand.

"Well, I call sleeping near Percy!" He yelled. They all looked at him weirdly. "What? He's more of a leader than us all and I'm not gonna die first." Luke defended himself. Percy beamed and gave Luke a high five while he set up his stuff. Jason called sleeping on top of Thalia, who called the next best corner. Annabeth just shrugged and set up her stuff near Thalia.

 **Yes hello hi my name is time skip. This is like. I dunno let's say 3 hours later. (12:00 AM)**

Luke stared up at the darkness. He could feel sleep weighing down his eyelids but he didn't wanna sleep. He knew sleep would mean nightmares and those fucking sucked. Luke looked over at Percy. He smirked as he saw a line of drool down his chin, amused. He sighed and sat up, looking around at the rest of the group. Annabeth had managed to roll over and sling an arm across Thalia's stomach without Thalia waking up and killing her. Jason was... wait, where's Jason?

Luke felt panic rise up in him and he gently shook Percy. "Percy, wake up, please." He muttered. Percy groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Luke...? What's wrong, man?" Percy asked tiredly.

"Jason. I can't find him. Help." Luke said. Percy's eyes widened and he launched out the tent, looking around wildly while Luke continued to wake up the girls. Thalia joined Percy in looking around, but she was looking for any monsters that were unlucky enough to be around at that time.

Luke felt a tug on his sleeve and he quickly turned, hoping to see Jason, but he was met with the gray calculating eyes of Annabeth. She pointed to a trail of huge footprints and then tiny footprints beside them. Luke grabbed Percy's shoulder and pointed to the trail. Percy nodded and grabbed Thalia's wrist, leading them.

As they got closer, they all felt an anxious feeling in them. Like they were afraid something bad was about to happen. Luke and Annabeth stared at each other nervously while Thalia and Percy stomped ahead.

Percy and Thalia suddenly stopped. Luke almost running into the two. Percy collapsed to his knees while a choked sob came from Thalia. Luke looked ahead and saw Jason laying on a rock, his mouth opened in a silent scream as his glazed eyes stayed fixed on the sky. Beside him was a grinning cyclops, rubbing his hands greedily. Luke growled and pulled his sword, Backbiter. The cyclops, seeing the light from the sword, turned quickly.

Luke charged forward and slung himself onto its shoulders, laughing as it tried to get him off. Luke looked over at Percy who stared at him in awe.

"Hey Percy look! I'm a cowboy!" Luke yelled, swinging around his sword as if it was a lasso before growling and pushing it into the cyclops' head. It poofed into golden dust and Luke fell on his ass, chuckling. "That's for killing an innocent little kid." He growled at the golden dust, kicking it angrily.

Percy stood up and wiped stray tears that had been rolling down his cheeks and stepped closer to his little brother's corpse. He kissed Jason's forehead and closed his eyes.

"He's just sleeping. Not dead." Annabeth's voice came from behind them. Percy nodded and put down his backpack, grabbing onto a blanket and wrapping it around his little brother. It was his favorite blanket. Thalia came closer and hugged Percy. Percy pat her back before pulling away and muttering something to her, making more tears form in her eyes as she nodded

Percy looked over at Luke. "Can we just continue walking? Please?" He pleaded. Luke nodded and started to pack up. Their ball of energy named Jason was gone, but that wasn't gonna stop their journey to their safe place. Their home.

 **Yeah, hope it wasn't too bad. Bai. -Wink Wonk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day? Wow, proud of myself.** **A few days after that series of unfortunate events btw (you guys better catch my reference)**

Percy sat on the soft dirt and hard rock, sharpening his knife. Luke sat next to him, humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Thalia was laying down, staring up at the sky that was a pinkish orange as the sun slowly set. Annabeth was reading some book by a dude named Lemony Snicket.

Percy finished sharpening his knife and admired his work and cut his arm to see if it was sharp enough. Sure enough, it was, and blood leaked down the new cut on his arm. He smiled and pulled down his hoodie sleeve to cover it up. Luke stopped humming and stood up.

"Alright guys, we're almost to camp, we need to keep going." Luke announced. Percy nodded and helped Thalia up, Annabeth put her book into her backpack and they were on their way again.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Y'know I never asked, who's your godly parent?"

Percy smirked, "Hades. I'm a death boy." Luke nodded and smiled at him, which kinda took Percy by surprise, as he expected Luke to be scared of him. "Um... who's your parent, Luke?"

"Hermes. I'm a theif boy." Luke said, snickering. Percy laughed and shoved him. "So, Thalia's a daughter of Hades?" Luke asked.

Percy frowned. "No, she's a daughter of Zeus. Our mom would go into these drunk ramblings. She said Hades was there first, they had me, Hades had to leave for my safety, and then Zeus came and they had Thalia and... Jason." Percy muttered. Luke nodded and felt bad for making him sad again.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the bushes beside them. Luke pulled out Backbiter, Percy pulled out his knife that he named Silver Lightning, Annabeth pulled out her golden dagger, and Thalia put up her fists.

They didn't really expect a satyr to stumble out. The satyr looked around wildly until his eyes focused onto the group. "Oh my gods! Luke, Annabeth, two demigods I don't know yet! We need to go, now." The satyr was breathing heavily and spoke in a panicked voice. Luke nodded to Grover and they started to run.

"Grover, what's happening?" Annabeth asked, looking scared.

"Monsters. A ton of them. I think coming for you guys." Grover said. Thalia and Percy's eyes widened and they started to run faster.

"Papa's minions. He's angry at Zeus for having Thalia with the lady he already got busy with. Zeus also probably wants to kill me because he's a hypocrite." Percy told Luke. Luke huffed and nodded. They ran until they found themselves in the middle of a clearing, monsters surrounding them as they licked their fangs, ready for teeth to pierce flesh.

From where he stood, Percy saw the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. The only way he could tell that it was the camp, were the bold letters on a sign telling him and everyone else that it was. Percy growled and fought with himself for a moment before turning to his sister.

"Thals. Run, okay? Help Grover get Luke and Annabeth into safety." Percy told her.

"Percy, no-"

"Don't try to convince me not to. I love you, okay, sis? Remember that, forever and always." Percy said, planting a kiss on her forehead and pushing her away. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she nodded and got everyone to follow her.

Percy made sure they were a good distance away before getting into a fighting position. He knew these monsters would try to kill him, even if he was Hades' son. Percy closed his eyes and focused hard until there was a tug in his gut and a small army of skeletons behind him, holding swords.

Then, all hell broke loose. Hellhounds bounced forward, empousai hissed and tried to cut Percy with knives and eat him alive, all three furies snapping their whips and flying towards him. Percy became a whirlwind, trying to live for his sister. He was about to turn a hellhound into dust, but its claws raked against his chest, blood spilling to the ground as he fell to his knees and tried to stand back up.

The monsters took this advantage though, clawing and biting and slicing him, until he was covered in blood. Percy crawled away as fast as he could, the horde not too far away. He got as far as he could before he collapsed. The boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. He looked up to the stormy clouds and smirked. _'At least I went out with a fight. And Thalia's safe. Good job, Perce.'_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes as a bright light appeared. Zeus was trying to get the last laugh and sent lightning to kill him. It didn't work though, and an hour later, there stood a large tree, protecting the camp.

 **woot woot**

 **-wink wonk**


End file.
